Bellatrix
by dlz
Summary: OC/AU. Diana Prince entra novamente em cena apos a fic Visitante e Lois descobre que esta com ciumes de Clark. Referencia a um outro personagem da DC. R
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Bellatrix  
**Autor:** Danielle  
**Disclaimer:** Trata-se de uma estória cujo único propósito é entreter sem a intenção de infringir os direitos autorais das obras nas quais foram inspiradas ou auferir qualquer lucro.  
**Sinopse**: FIC SPOILER. Diana Prince entra novamente em cena após a fic Visitante e muitas coisas vêem à tona, em especial, novos sentimentos entre Lois e Clark.

* * *

**PRIMEIRA PARTE**

"Não acredito que você e a Chloe me convenceram a embarcar nessa" disse Clark a Lois enquanto caminhavam pelas ruas de Metrópolis.

"Fala como se fosse mais uma daquelas furadas investigativas em que a Chloe nos mete" ponderou Lois.

"É bem pior do que isso--" replicou ele, enquanto atravessavam a rua.

"Qual é, Smallville? É só uma festa!"

"A festa na cobertura de um sujeito de Metrópolis que não faço a menor idéia de quem seja--"

Lois sorriu, inconformada.

"E quê diferença faz?" indagou.

Clark a encarou.

"Você também não conhece ninguém nessa festa, não é mesmo?"

Lois deu de ombros.

"Isso é um sim ou um não?"

"Depende" respondeu ela, evasivamente.

"Espera um pouco" disse ele, parando na calçada. "Eu não estou indo até lá para tomar conta de vocês duas, não é mesmo?"

Lois riu.

Clark arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Qual a graça?"

"Você, Smallville" respondeu ela. "É mesmo uma gracinha"

"Perdi alguma coisa?" ele riu.

"Acha mesmo que precisamos de alguém pra tomar conta de nós?"

Clark balançou a cabeça, pensativo, e olhou para Lois.

"Então por que tenho que ir?" insistiu.

"Não tem que ir se não quiser" disse ela, sorrindo e com os braços cruzados, enquanto continuava a caminhar.

"Ótimo. Então não vou" disse ele, acompanhando-a.

"Só não esqueça que antes da Chloe viajar para o tal congresso de jornalismo em Nova York, você prometeu a ela que iria"

Clark suspirou e enrugou a testa.

"Tem razão. Não sei onde estava com a cabeça--"

"Já está tudo acertado. Sábado, dez horas. Não tem como voltar atrás"

Clark balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Tudo isso porque ela está afim de um sujeito da faculdade--"

Lois sorriu.

"Olha só quem fala!" exclamou ela.

Clark suspirou, irritado. Ainda não conseguia acreditar como havia se deixado convencer por sua mãe a ir a Metrópolis com Lois naquela manhã.

"Além do mais, é a Chloe!" continuou. "Devemos isso a ela!"

Clark balançou a cabeça, concordando.

"Que fantasia acha que devo usar?"

Lois sorriu.

"Como assim?" indagou. "Ainda não tem fantasia, Smallville? A festa é daqui a dois dia--"

Clark a encarou, e Lois se deu conta de que ele realmente não tinha idéia de como ir.

"Okay" disse ela. "Eu devia imaginar, você não é mesmo desse Planeta!"

Clark arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpreso com o comentário.

De repente, Lois parou em frente a uma cafeteria.

"Você disse que tem que ir ao banco, não é mesmo?" perguntou ela.

"É. Tenho umas coisas a acertar pra minha mãe" respondeu, checando os bolsos para ver se havia trazido tudo.

"Bom, o banco é logo ali" disse Lois apontando com a cabeça para o outro lado da rua. "Como não sou muito chegada a filas, acho que vou ficar esperando por aqui"

Clark sorriu.

"Puxa, como você é solidária" comentou ele.

"Pois é, Smallville. Vai ter que ficar sem o privilégio da minha companhia pelos próximos minutos" disse ela.

Clark inclinou a cabeça, e bem próximo da orelha de Lois, disse:

"Vai ser um prazer!"

Ele então se afastou, e os dois, sorrindo, trocaram um olhar provocador.

"Vai brincando comigo, Smallville, que eu posso não estar aqui quando você voltar. Ou seja, vai ter que voltar de ônibus pra casa!"

"Você não faria isso--"

"Quer apostar?" desafiou ela.

Clark a encarou.

"Não"

"E se você se comportar direito, ajudo-o a encontrar uma roupa para a festa"

Clark fez uma careta, imaginando o que poderia vir de Lois, e disse:

"Não... acho melhor não"

Lois sorriu, balançou a cabeça negativamente e lhe deu as costas, enquanto ele também se virava e atravessa a rua em direção ao banco.

Ainda sorrindo, Clark se virou mais uma vez para ver Lois, mas ela já havia entrado na cafeteria. Quando chegou à calçada do outro lado da rua, aproximou-se da entrada do banco, e notou que alguma coisa estava errada. Olhou ao redor. Mas tudo parecia normal. Usou então sua audição, e ouviu vozes dentro do banco. Parecia que estava acontecendo um assalto:

"Todo mundo com a cabeça abaixada!" gritou um dos assaltantes.

"Se alguém se virar, leva chumbo!" gritou outro.

De repente, os assaltantes saíram correndo porta afora, usando casacos compridos e carregando mochilas. Clark pensou em usar sua super-velocidade, mas havia algumas pessoas ao redor que poderiam vê-lo.

"Ei, vocês!" chamou ele.

Os assaltantes se viraram, e um deles ergueu a Marushin Winchester M1887 que estava escondida debaixo do casaco, e começou a disparar contra Clark, que se abaixou, e só não foi atingido porque estava próximo de um carro estacionado. As pessoas ao redor começaram a gritar e a se proteger dos disparos na rua. O sujeito com a arma então se virou e, juntamente com seu parceiro, correu para o beco ao lado.

Clark se levantou e foi atrás deles, mas algo aconteceu.

Assim que entrou no beco, viu que os assaltantes haviam sido surpreendidos por outra pessoa. Alguém tão rápido e forte quanto ele, e que, com um simples empurrão e um chute, conseguiu atirá-los ao chão, deixando-os inconscientes.

Clark viu os assaltantes desacordados no chão sujo do beco, enquanto transeuntes tentavam ver de longe o que acontecia. Depois, ele se virou para a pessoa que os deteve. Mal conseguia acreditar em quem estava à sua frente.

Clark sorriu, e apenas disse seu nome:

"Diana"

"Clark!" chamou Lois, correndo pela rua, preocupada ao ver a confusão. Ao vê-lo, perguntou: "Você está bem?"

Clark e Diana se viraram para ver Lois, que, estarrecida, viu os assaltantes caídos ao chão, ao lado de suas armas e das bolsas cheias de dinheiro. Sirenes dos carros de polícia começaram a ecoar pela rua, e Lois, confusa, olhou para Clark e depois para Diana.

_**Continua...**_

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

"Tudo bem, pessoal?" perguntou Lois prostada ao lado de uma viatura assim que Clark e Diana se aproximaram dela após prestarem depoimentos junto aos policiais que examinavam o beco tão logo efetuada as prisões.

Clark trocou olhares com Diana e depois se voltou para Lois:

"Bom, Lois, quero que conheça Diana Prince" disse ele, apresentando-as.

"Lois Lane" disse Lois, com um grande sorriso, apertando a mão de Diana, que também sorriu, porém, um tanto confusa. "Você ainda não me disse o que aconteceu, Smallville" disse ela então, virando-se novamente para vê-lo. "Tentei descobrir alguma coisa com os policiais, mas nem mesmo eles sabiam o que dizer--"

Clark suspirou, e olhou para Diana, que os observava, com os braços cruzados:

"Diana também sabe alguns golpes e surpreendeu os assaltantes quando vinha pelo beco" respondeu ele, repetindo exatamente o que disseram aos policiais.

Lois enrugou a testa, não muito convencida, exatamente como as autoridades às quais haviam prestado declarações instantes antes.

"Interessante" disse ela, examinando Diana, que não era muito mais alta do que ela, e que realmente chamava a atenção por conta de suas longas madeixas escuras e os grandes olhos azuis.

Houve então um silêncio entre os três, e enquanto Clark e Diana pareciam desconfortáveis com a situação, Lois os observava, na tentativa de absorver alguma coisa. Havia algo intrigante entre os dois que inquietava Lois. E foi exatamente essa sua inquietude que a compeliu a ser mais direta:

"Muito bem, Diana" disse ela. "Você estuda com o Clark ou o quê?" perguntou, imaginando se ela também estudava na Central Kansas.

E antes que Diana dissesse qualquer coisa, Clark interveio:

"Er, veja bem, Lois, Diana veio de muito longe, e deve estar muito cansada, principalmente depois de toda essa confusão--"

"Longe? É mesmo?" indagou Lois, interrompendo-o, e ignorando-o completamente, enquanto olhava alternadamente para ambos. "De onde?"

"Los Angeles" respondeu prontamente Diana, para surpresa de Clark, que a encarou.

Diana se virou para vê-lo e sorriu, como se estivesse segura do que dizia.

"Hum. Estranho. Você não tem _aquele bronzeado _californiano--" comentou Lois. "O quê a traz a Metropolis?"

Diana sorriu, e olhou para Clark, sem responder.

Lois diminuiu o sorriso nos lábios ao perceber que tudo indicava que o motivo para a forasteira estar ali era Clark, e também olhou para ele que, sentindo-se desconfortável, evitou as duas olhando para o lado.

"Er... O quê acham de um café?" perguntou, numa tentativa desesperada de fugir daquele confronto, percebendo que logo ao seu lado estava a cafeteria onde Lois pretendia esperá-lo minutos atrás.

Instantes depois, sentados à uma mesa, Lois, Clark e Diana trocavam olhares, enquanto a garçonete anotava seus pedidos.

Assim que a funcionária os deixou, Lois olhou para Diana que estava à sua frente e depois para Clark que estava sentado ao seu lado, ocupando quase todo o espaço, com os cotovelos apoiados sobre a mesa. Lois então o empurrou abruptamente para o lado, e ele afastou os cotovelos, visivelmente irritado.

"Então, como se conheceram?" perguntou ela, finalmente.

Diana e Clark se entreolharam, perplexos. Não podiam simplesmente dizer a Lois que Clark estava sendo surrado por uma gangue de malfeitores que usavam anéis de kryptonita na Ponte Couglin quando Diana chegou do nada e com sua super-força e seus braceletes do poder, colocou todos para correr.

"Lois, acho que você não vai querer saber--" respondeu Clark.

Lois sorriu.

"Imagina, Smallville. Estou interessadíssima" disse ela.

Diana enrugou a testa.

"Imagino que tenha sido por aqui mesmo ou em Smallville, já que camisas de flanela não combinam muito com a ensolarada Costa Oeste" disse Lois, sorridente.

"Foi em Smallville" respondeu Diana, finalmente.

Clark encarou Diana, imaginando se ela sabia o que estava fazendo, já que Lois parecia saber muito bem aonde ia com todas aquelas perguntas.

"É mesmo?" indagou Lois, mostrando-se surpresa. "Quando?"

"Uns três anos atrás" respondeu ele, olhando para Lois e depois para Diana. "Não é mesmo?"

Lois o reprovou com olhar de censura, incomodava com suas contumazes interrupções.

"É" concordou Diana, com um sorriso, olhando ora para Lois, ora para Clark.

E Lois fitou Clark, achando interessante o fato de que ele estava visivelmente desconfortável com a situação, impedindo inclusive que Diana emitisse suas próprias respostas.

"Los Angeles" repetiu Lois, olhando o açucareiro sobre a mesa. "O quê você faz em Los Angeles, Diana?" perguntou, olhando-a nos olhos.

"Ela, bem--" interveio novamente Clark, quando então sentiu Lois chutá-lo na canela por debaixo da mesa.

Diana sorriu e enrugou a testa, confusa, percebendo o que havia acontecido.

"Por quê não deixa as garotas aqui conversarem à vontade e vai acertar aquelas coisas que você disse que tinha que resolver no banco, Smallville?" indagou Lois em tom de ordem. "Depois da confusão do assalto, você acabou esquecendo, não é mesmo?" disse ela, virando-se para Diana e sorrindo.

Diana apenas observava a tudo, com denotada curiosidade, e quase compreendendo o que se passava.

"É. Mas pelo visto, você não" disse ele, examinando Lois.

Lois, no entanto, não lhe dava mais atenção, e apenas sorria para Diana, visivelmente curiosa a seu respeito e provavelmente ansiosa para ficar a sós com ela e enchê-la de perguntas.

Clark então olhou para Diana, imaginando se ela ficaria bem.

"Tudo bem, Clark" disse ela, também encarando Lois.

Embora estivesse confuso com toda aquela situação, e preocupado com o que Lois poderia vir a descobrir a respeito de Diana, Clark se levantou, examinou novamente as duas, até que Lois disse, levantando os olhos para vê-lo:

"O quê foi, Smallville? Há uma fila à sua espera!"

Clark suspirou, dando-se finalmente por vencido.

"Ok. Eu não demoro" disse ele, irritado.

E enquanto se afastava da cafeteria, atravessando a rua, com sua super-audição, Clark escutou com sua super-audição:

"Muito bem, Diana" disse Lois, cruzando as mãos sobre a mesa, enquanto a garçonete servia café para as duas. "Já percebi tudo. Então, por quê não começa me contando o que há entre você e Clark?"

De repente, um carro buzinou, freando bem próximo a Clark que, distraído, quase se deixou ser atropelado.

"Olha por onde anda!" gritou o motorista, com a cabeça para fora da janela.

"Desculpe!" disse Clark, afastando-se para o carro passar, e se virando para a cafeteria, de onde Lois e Diana viam o que acontecia pela janela.

Clark sorriu para as duas, acenando como se quisesse dizer que estava tudo bem. Depois, suspirou, virou-se, e continuou a caminhar em direção ao banco, onde não havia mais viaturas da polícia, mas apenas uns poucos policiais em frente à entrada.

"Ele sempre foi assim?" perguntou Lois, com a testa enrugada e uma expressão de descontentamento, enquanto o observava se afastar.

Diana sorriu, e enquanto examinava Lois, respondeu:

"Não. Ele é muito mais do que isso"

Lois então se virou para encará-la, surpresa com o comentário. Sorriu, imaginando se ela falava mesmo a sério. E Diana continuou, olhando em direção a Clark, que se aproximava da porta do banco:

"Ele me fez enxergar tudo de bom que a humanidade pode oferecer"

Impressionada, porém, confusa, Lois olhou na mesma direção que Diana, e viu Clark entrar no banco. E, imaginando que talvez fosse mesmo possível, um pequeno sorriso surgiu no canto dos seus lábios, assim como nos de Diana ao perceber o que estava acontecendo.

_**Continua...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**TERCEIRA PARTE**

"E então?" indagou Lois, encarando Diana, que apenas lhe respondeu com um olhar interrogativo.

Lois sorriu, imaginando se ela estava se fazendo de desentendida.

"Essa coisa que o Clark a fez enxergar tudo de bom que a humanidade pode oferecer. Só pode ser piada, não é mesmo?" perguntou.

Diana enrugou a testa, afinal, instantes antes viu Lois sorrir para um desajeitado Clark que atravessava a rua. A princípio, julgou-os amigos, apesar da canelada por debaixo da mesa que testemunhou.

"Desculpe, mas... Perdi alguma coisa?" indagou a amazona.

"Não me leve a mal, Di... Posso chamá-la assim?" e antes que Diana sequer cogitasse responder, Lois continuou: "Mas vocês dois são péssimos para esconder segredos. O Clark, então, nem se fala. Vai ser difícil um dia ele conseguir esconder de mim uma mentira tão grande. Por isso não foi nem um pouco difícil notar que houve alguma coisa entre vocês lá no beco" explicou.

Diana apenas a observava, tentando acompanhar a velocidade das suas palavras, e Lois continuava:

"A troca de olhares denunciou tudo. Além do mais, eu--"

De repente, Lois sentiu que alguma coisa a incomodava, e ao olhar para a mesa ao lado, viu um sujeito que não tirava os olhos de Diana. Estava visivelmente deslumbrado com a beleza da princesa amazona. Lois riu, e balançou a cabeça, não acreditando no que estava acontecendo.

Diana olhou para o lado, e também riu ao ver a que Lois se referia.

"Homens!" exclamou Lois.

Diana concordou.

"Nunca vou compreendê-los. Talvez nem mesmo queira--" comentou, referindo-se aos homens mortais de um modo geral, enquanto tomava um gole do café.

E Lois sorriu:

"Sabe, Di, estou começando a gostar de você. Também acho os homens estranhos"

Diana apenas sorriu, concordando, e olhando para a janela, na esperança que Clark voltasse logo.

"Aliás, qual mulher não acha?" continuou Lois. "Agora, o Clark, sinceramente, às vezes ele parece que é de outro planeta!"

Diana então engasgou com a bebida, e Lois mordeu os lábios, imaginando se teria que ajudá-la, mas ela logo se recuperou, e apenas sorriu.

"Desculpe. Estava muito quente" mentiu.

Houve um instante de silêncio.

"Quer dizer então que alguém a magoou?" indagou Lois, finalmente, insistindo em saber da vida amorosa de Diana e, principalmente, se Clark se incluía nela.

Diana levantou as sobrancelhas, inquisitiva.

"Bom, pra falar assim dos homens... é porque algum deve tê-la magoado" completou Lois.

Diana tentou disfarçar com um sorriso.

"Na verdade, não tive muito tempo para me envolver com alguém--" explicou, evasivamente.

Nisso, Lois arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Como assim, mulher? Por onde andou?"

E Diana a fitou, imaginando o que responder àquela mortal insaciável.

"Estudando" respondeu. De certa forma, não deixava de ser verdade, pensou.

Mas Lois não se deu por vencida:

"Qual é, Di? Por quê não me conta a verdade?" insistiu.

E a imortal suspirou.

"Muito bem" disse. "Existe um 'possível' alguém"

E Lois enrugou a testa. Só podia ser Clark, pensava. Estranhamente, aquilo a estava deixando cada vez mais angustiada, como se tivesse à sua frente uma rival à altura. Mas de repente, veio-lhe à mente: rival? Como isso era possível? O que estava acontecendo? Por que aquela inquietação que se apoderava dela? Por que aqueles pensamentos turbulentos em relação a Clark? E por que Diana a incomodava tanto?

E Diana completou:

"Estou aqui por causa _dele_"

Nisso, Lois não conseguiu se conter. Seus lábios se moveram, mas nenhum som foi emitido. Era como se alguma coisa impossível de acontecer começasse a dar indícios de que estava acontecendo.

"Então ele deve mesmo valer a pena" disse finalmente, pensando em Clark.

"Ele despertou algo em mim que achava que não fosse possível" explicou Diana.

"Uau!" exclamou Lois, não conseguindo deixar de pensar em todas as vezes que se meteu em apuros com Clark, e todas as discussões que tiveram. Coisas que pareciam nada significar vinham agora à sua mente, e ela começava a finalmente perceber o que estava sucedendo.

"E você?" indagou Diana.

Nisso, Lois a fitou, confusa.

"Alguém em especial?" completou.

Lois sorriu.

"Alguns... não tão especiais" respondeu, e lembrando das palavras de um certo alguém, completou: "Mas acho que depois de tantos errados, talvez eu tenha encontrado o certo--"

E Diana balançou a cabeça.

"Isso é bom ou ruim?"

Lois enrugou a testa, engolindo em seco. Eram muitas coisas que estavam acontecendo naquele momento. De onde mesmo Diana havia dito que era para querer saber se aquilo era bom ou ruim? Afinal, aquilo era bom ou ruim?

De repente, a amazona abriu um sorriso.

"Espere um pouco... você está falando do Clark?"

E Lois olhou Diana nos olhos.

"Não! Claro que não!" protestou, completamente desnorteada e ruborizada. "Isso é um absurdo. Onde já viu? Eu e Clark? Até parece!" e Lois ficou completamente desconfortável, a uma, porque Diana falava de Clark e, a duas, porque se tratava do _farmboy_! Aquele com quem Lois não possuía química alguma!

Diana continuou a encará-la, com curiosidade. Lois não era muito diferente das mulheres da Ilha Paraíso, que se negavam a admitir que precisavam dos homens, mas que, na verdade, não passavam de criaturas tão sensíveis quanto as mulheres mortais, dispostas a se entregar a um grande amor quando o mesmo surgisse. Para Lois parecer mais ainda com as amazonas de Afrodite, no entanto, só lhe faltavam os braceletes e a força de Hercules. Talvez, a força ela já o tivesse, pensou Diana.

"Somos apenas bons amigos" completou Lois, menos exaltada, enquanto voltava a tomar seu café, pensativa.

Aquilo não fazia o menor sentido.

Não devia ter ficado tão nervosa com a pergunta de Diana, pensava.

Não devia ter tomado tanto café.

"Além do mais, o Clark não chega nem perto do super-homem que vai ter que ser o sujeito que aparecer na minha vida pra me aturar--" completou.

Diana sorriu.

"Às vezes, acho que sofro do mesmo mal" comentou, imaginando como seria difícil compartilhar com alguém o seu segredo. "De onde venho, jamais pensei muito nisso, em relacionamento e tudo mais--"

E Lois enrugou a testa, ainda tentando se recompor.

"Como assim? Você por acaso veio de uma ilha isolada no meio do Pacífico?" indagou.

Diana a encarou, perplexa, mas ao perceber que ela apenas ironizava, sorriu:

"As mulheres da minha família sempre foram muito independentes" explicou.

Lois retornou o sorriso, mais serena.

"Sabe, não somos tão diferentes uma da outra" comentou. "Sem minha mãe por perto, também nunca tive muita ajuda para enfrentar esse mar infestado de tubarões que é o romance. Mas tem um momento na vida que a gente descobre certas qualidades numa determinada pessoa... e isso acaba despertando sentimentos--" disse, novamente com o olhar perdido.

E quando Lois se virou para ver Diana, notou que ela a observava com atenção.

Lembrou então que Diana estava ali por causa de Clark.

Ela visivelmente o amava.

E Diana era uma pessoa ótima por quem Clark certamente nutria algum interesse, a julgar pelos olhares no beco, e pelos poucos instantes que passou com os dois na cafeteria.

"Engraçado como a gente sempre volta para o mesmo ponto" desconversou Lois. "Homens!" exclamou. "Talvez não devêssemos precisar deles!"

Diana balançou a cabeça.

Lois não estava sendo nem um pouco sincera, pensou.

E havia alguma coisa nela em relação a Clark que a deixava intrigada.

Estaria Lois o tempo todo se referindo a ele?

"Gostaria de viver num lugar onde não existissem homens" completou Lois, sob o olhar atento de Diana.

De repente, Lois sorriu. Era uma possibilidade por demais de fantasiosa.

Diana também sorriu. Lois não fazia idéia do quanto aquilo era possível.

"Demorei muito?" perguntou Clark, aproximando-se das duas.

Lois e Diana se viraram para vê-lo:

"Smallville!" exclamou Lois.

"Clark" disse Diana.

E as duas nada mais disseram.

Clark as observou por um momento. Ambas bebiam seus cafés em silêncio, afinal, o assunto havia chegado, enquanto ele estava ao lado da mesa, esperando que dissessem alguma coisa. E ele então sorriu um sorriso nervoso:

"Tudo bem por aqui?" perguntou, olhando para ambas.

"Ah sim--" disse Lois. "Falávamos de lugares maravilhosos onde não existem homens!"

Clark arregalou os olhos e se virou para Diana, que apenas deu de ombros.

"Infelizmente, isso é impossível" completou Lois.

E Clark, que já imaginava Lois estar sabendo de tudo sobre Diana e as amazonas da Ilha Paraíso, suspirou aliviado.

"Posso falar um instante com você, Lois?" perguntou ele.

Diana e Lois se viraram para vê-lo.

"Por que não?" respondeu, levantando-se e sorrindo para Diana, que achava muita graça naquilo tudo.

E Clark a chamou para um canto da cafeteria, próximo aos banheiros.

"O quê está acontecendo?" perguntou ele.

"Bom, estamos apenas nos tornando amigas" respondeu ela.

Clark enrugou a testa, achando aquela uma possibilidade um tanto falsa demais. Mas Lois continuou:

"Engraçado que a Chloe nunca mencionou que você tem uma ex-namorada tão à frente do seu tempo" comentou, olhando para Diana sentada à mesa do outro lado da cafeteria. "Devia ter nos apresentado antes! Não imaginava o quanto temos em comum, Smallville!"

"Ela não é, e nunca foi minha namorada!" exclamou ele, furioso.

E Lois sorriu.

"Calma, garotão!" disse ela.

"Por que está sendo tão impertinente, Lois?" questionou ele, irritado.

"Por que eu perderia a chance de pegar no seu pé, só pra variar?" respondeu ela, devolvendo outra pergunta.

Clark enrugou a testa.

"Diana e eu não temos nada" disse ele.

E algo em Lois Lane meio que se apaziguou. Algo que nem mesmo ela conseguia entender.

Clark balançou a cabeça e quando lhe deu as costas para voltar à mesa, Lois o chamou:

"Ei, Smallville!"

Clark então se virou para vê-la, e ela disse:

"Saiba que nem por isso vou deixar de pegar no seu pé"

E ele apenas rolou os olhos, balançando a cabeça quando se virou novamente.

Lois apenas sorriu, mas não conseguia deixar de pensar que algo estava acontecendo. Ela só não sabia ainda o que era.

_**Continua...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**QUARTA PARTE**

"Algum problema?" perguntou Diana quando Lois e Clark voltaram à mesa.

"Não, é que--" disseram ambos, em uníssono.

Lois e Cark se entreolharam, e Clark terminou a frase:

"É que a Lois já estava de saída"

E Lois o encarou, perplexa.

"Eu o quê?" indagou ela.

"Você não tinha que ir a algum lugar?" Clark perguntou, sorrindo.

E Lois balançou a cabeça, incrédula. De todos os homens do mundo, tinha que ser justamente Clark Kent? O único que conseguia deixá-la sem palavras, e tirá-la do sério. E por mais que Lois precisasse de um tempo para entender o que estava acontecendo, e porque estava se sentindo tão vulnerável, ainda assim, não cedeu:

"Não, Clark. Você ter se enganado" disse, sentando-se novamente à frente de Diana, com um largo sorriso.

Pasmo, Clark nada mais disse, e se sentou ao seu lado, imaginando qual seria agora o curso dos acontecimentos.

De repente, o telefone celular de Lois começou a tocar. Diana e Clark apenas a observavam enquanto ela atendia.

"Chlo!" exclamou ela, olhando para ambos. Lois então colocou o aparelho contra o peito e levantando-se, disse: "Preciso atender. Não demoro"

Clark desejou que demorasse, enquanto a observava se afastar da mesa para atender a ligação da prima próxima do corredor que dava acesso aos banheiros. Por que Lois estava tão incomodada com Diana? pensava ele. Foi então que ele se virou para ver a amazona, e sorriu.

"Desculpe, Diana"

"Tudo bem, Clark"

"Ele chega a ser pior do que a Chloe, e não sei o que pode acontecer se ela descobrir algo a seu respeito--" completou ele.

"Na verdade, acho que o interesse dela não é exatamente em mim--" interrompeu Diana, sorrindo.

"Como assim?" perguntou ele, confuso.

E Diana o encarou, com um sorriso. De fato, ele ainda não fazia idéia.

"Deixa pra lá" disse ela.

Clark enrugou a testa, imaginando o que teria acontecido enquanto estava ausente.

"É bom estar de volta" desconversou Diana.

E Clark retribuiu o sorriso, pensando ainda, porém, no comentário dela a respeito de Lois.

"É mesmo. Já faz algum tempo. Por onde andou?"

"Por aí" respondeu ela.

Clark enrugou a testa, e ela completou:

"Mergulhada na minha jornada de auto-descobrimento" explicou.

"E como foi?" indagou ele, curioso.

"Interessante" ela disse, evasivamente.

Percebendo que Diana não estava muito interessada em compartilhar suas experiências a redor do mundo, Clark desconversou:

"Vai ficar muito tempo por aqui?"

E Diana o fitou.

"Apenas alguns dias. Depois volto para Themyscira"

"Então sua jornada acabou?" perguntou ele, examinando-a. Diana estava muito diferente da última vez que a viu.

"Acho que sim" respondeu ela, enigmática, com o olhar perdido.

Enquanto isso, Lois falava ao telefone com Chloe:

"Conseguiu convencer o Clark a ir à festa?" perguntou Chloe. "Estou tentando tirar ele há dias da fossa depois do rompimento com você sabe-de-quem-estou-falando"

"Na verdade, o Clark não está mais tão na fossa assim, Chlo" comentou Lois, olhando para a mesa onde estavam Clark e Diana, que conversavam animadamente.

Houve um silêncio do outro lado da linha, até que Chloe perguntou, confusa:

"Como assim, Lo?"

"Já ouviu falar de uma tal de Diana Prince?" respondeu ela, devolvendo outra pergunta.

Chloe sorriu.

"Parece nome de apresentadora de TV" comentou. "Não faço idéia"

"Bem, o fato é que ela é uma amiga do Clark, e desconfio que seja algo mais, e está bem aqui em Metrópolis" explicou, sem tirar os olhos dos dois. E antes que Chloe perguntasse qual era o problema, Lois continuou: "Só que tem alguma coisa errada nela"

"Como assim?" indagou Chloe, preocupada.

"Tirando o fato de que ela derrubou apenas com um golpe dois caras armados que fugiam de um assalto à banco, ela também parece ter toda a atenção do Clark, que está nesse exato momento babando por ela" explicou, enquanto os observava.

Do outro lado da linha, Chloe riu.

"O que foi, Chlo?"

"Se eu não a conhecesse direito, Lois, acharia que está com ciúmes!"

"Capaz!" exclamou Lois. "Até parece, mesmo! Eu? Com ciúmes do Clark? Humpf!"

"Se a companhia dela é boa para o Clark, acho que não temos com o que nos preocuparmos" disse Chloe. "Afinal, ele sabe se cuidar"

Lois sorriu amargamente. Aquilo tudo ainda era muito novo para ela, e talvez nem mesmo fosse o que ela pensava que era.

"Vejo você amanhã no aeroporto" disse, desanimada, olhando para Clark e Diana.

Quando Lois voltava à mesa, escutou Clark dizer à Diana:

"Bom, vai ter uma festa daqui a dois dias" comentou. "O que acha de ir?"

Diana apenas sorriu.

"É uma festa à fantasia" completou ele.

De repente, ambos viram Lois se aproximando, completamente desnorteada.

"Algum problema, Lois?" perguntou Clark, preocupado. "Você está pálida!"

Lois apenas sorriu, confusa, e Clark se levantou.

"Alguma coisa aconteceu com a Chloe?"

"Não, não! Está tudo bem" disse ela, balançando a cabeça, tentando se recuperar.

E ela finalmente se dava conta de que estava com ciúmes de Diana. Mas não era o fator ciúme que a estava tirando os pés do chão, e sim que se tratava de Clark Kent! Como podia ser? Quando foi que aconteceu que ela simplesmente não percebeu?

Clark gesticulou para Lois se sentar, e ela o encarou por um breve instante. Confuso, ele enrugou a testa, imaginando o que se passava com ela.

"Eu tenho que ir" disse Lois, com um sorriso nervoso.

"Você não me parece bem, Lois" disse ele, cada vez mais preocupado.

"Ah, qual é Clark? Está tudo ótimo!" exclamou ela, tentando disfarçar enquanto ainda assimilava a situação. "Não sei se volto para Smallville hoje. Acho que vou ficar por aqui mesmo já que tenho que buscar Chloe no aeroporto--"

"Pensei que ela só voltasse amanhã no final da tarde" comentou ele, confuso com a decisão inesperada de Lois.

"Mas eu resolvi ficar por aqui mesmo, então, se quiser ficar com meu carro para voltar--"

"Tudo bem, Lois" disse ele. "Não preocupe. Diana e eu damos um jeito"

Foi então que Lois enrugou a testa, enquanto os fitava. E Clark explicou:

"Convidei Diana para passar uns dias lá em casa"

"Que ótimo!" exclamou Lois, com um sorriso.

_Fica calma Lois Joanne Lane! _pensava Lois. _Afinal, seja lá o que for que esteja acontecendo com você, vai lhe fazer bem um pouco de competição! Competição? Do quê eu estou falando? _pensava ela.

"Bom, agora tenho mesmo que ir! Foi um prazer, Diana" disse, estendendo a mão, tentando sair o mais depressa que podia dali.

Diana sorriu, e retribuiu o gesto, sem se levantar.

Lois olhou para Clark, e sorriu:

"Até mais, Smallville!"

Clark apenas balançou a cabeça, ainda preocupado com Lois, que lhe deu as costas a foi embora, não sem antes olhar para trás mais uma vez para vê-los.

_Eu não acredito no que está acontecendo!_, pensou Lois, enquanto se afastava, emburrada.

_**Continua...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**QUINTA PARTE**

_No dia seguinte..._

"E ai, Chlo? Como foi o congresso?" perguntou Lois, após encontrar com a prima na ala de desembarque do aeroporto de Metropolis.

"Nem pergunte!" exclamou a prima, rolando os olhos, enquanto carregava a mala, acompanhada de Lois.

Lois sorriu, enquanto abria o porta-malas do carro, estacionado na vaga para embarque e desembarque.

"Imagino que não deve ter sido muito bom" comentou, não conseguindo se conter.

"Teria sido perfeito se eu não tivesse reencontrado um certo alguém" explicou Chloe, enquanto colocava a mala no carro.

Lois enrugou a testa, confusa.

"Quem?" perguntou.

Chloe suspirou. Sabia que Lois não desistiria até descobrir de quem ela falava.

"Duas pistas: fotógrafo adorável" respondeu, simplesmente.

Lois abriu um sorriso, enquanto fechava o porta-malas.

"Claro. Jimmy" adivinhou, não muito certa se era o mesmo aspirante a jornalista com quem a prima andou saindo anos antes, quando passou um verão fazendo estágio no Planeta Diário. "Agora faz sentido toda essa revolta" comentou. "O _revival_ pelo visto não foi muito bom--"

"Que fique bem claro, Lo" interrompeu Chloe, gesticulando com as mãos e encarando a prima nos olhos. E quando Lois estava prestando atenção, concluiu: "Não houve _revival_"

Lois sorriu e balançou a cabeça, enquanto entrava no carro, logo seguida de Chloe, que olhou para o banco de trás.

"Achei que Clark também viria" comentou Chloe, confusa, e na tentativa de desviar o assunto.

"Clark está entretido com outros assuntos" comentou Lois, tentando mostrar indiferença. "Mas me conte... como foi com o Jimmy?"

Chloe sorriu. Agora Lois é que estava desviando o assunto.

"Diana Prince" arriscou. "Ela ainda está na cidade?" insistiu.

"Quem? Ah, sim. Diana" disse Lois, fingindo não saber do que se tratava, embora soubesse que já não conseguiria mais enganar Chloe. "Está hospedada no Rancho Kent"

Chloe enrugou a testa.

"Puxa!" exclamou, surpresa. "Assim? Do nada?"

Lois rolou os olhos, enquanto dava a partida antes que algum policial viesse adverti-las de que não podia estacionar naquela vaga.

"Você sabe como são os Kent, sempre cheios de boa vontade. Foi assim quando me acolheram" tentou justificar, mais para si mesma do que para a prima, o fato de Clark ter convidado Diana para ficar hospedada na casa dele.

Chloe se virou para ver a prima, que olhava pelo espelho retrovisor a fim de manobrar o carro.

"Estou sentindo uma ponta de ciúmes, ou é só impressão minha?" indagou, enquanto encarava a prima, que entrava no carro.

"Impressão sua, priminha" respondeu Lois, objetivamente.

Mas Chloe ainda a encarava, na espera de uma resposta.

"Já falamos sobre isso, Chlo!" exclamou Lois, irritada ao perceber que Chloe não pretendia desistir até que ela contasse a verdade. _Mas que verdade? _perguntava-se Lois. "Como foi que eu estacionei nessa vaga?" perguntou, tentando não apenas descobrir um jeito de sair do local estacionado, como do tema da conversa proposta pela prima.

"Você ainda não respondeu" insistiu Chloe.

Dando-se por vencida, mas sem tirar os olhos do espelho retrovisor, Lois disse:

"O dia que eu vier a sentir ciúmes de Clark Kent, vai ser o dia em que as pessoas irão acreditar que um homem é capaz de voar!"

Chloe sorriu ao pensar na possibilidade, enquanto acomodava-se no banco do passageiro, e observava Lois com o canto dos olhos.

"Além do mais, eu precisaria primeiro ter que gostar dele, coisa que jamais aconteceria, nem que estivéssemos num universo paralelo!" completou Lois, ao perceber que a prima ainda a examinava.

"Engraçado, pois senti uma conotação de ciúmes no seu comentário sobre Diana" insistiu Chloe, disposta a assumir todos os riscos por aquele comentário.

Nisso, Lois, ao manobrar o carro para tirá-lo da vaga, bateu de leve no pára-choque da frente do táxi que estava estacionado logo atrás. O motorista, que conversava com outros choferes de táxi na calçada, apenas deu uma olhada e, ao perceber que não havia sido grave, apenas lançou um olhar de censura para Lois, que lhe sorriu pelo espelho lateral.

Chloe se virou para também vê-lo, e sorriu ao perceber que a prima havia se distraído com seu comentário. Talvez Lois realmente estivesse com ciúmes de Clark. E essa era uma idéia interessante. Lois e Clark. Lane e Kent. Era um pensamento que valia a pena.

_**Continua... **_


	6. Chapter 6

**SEXTA PARTE**

_Enquanto isso, em Smallville..._

Clark e Diana estavam apoiados na cerca que circundava o rancho Kent, enquanto Martha saía com a caminhonete até a cidade, sorrindo e acenando de dentro do veículo aos dois, que retribuíam o gesto.

Houve um instante de silêncio, e quando a caminhonete vermelha desapareceu na estrada, Diana disse:

"Sinto muito pelo seu pai"

Clark nada disse, provavelmente surpreendido com o comentário, e apenas balançou a cabeça, com o olhar perdido em direção ao horizonte. Fazia tempo que ninguém tocava no assunto.

"Era um grande homem" completou ela, com sua contumaz firmeza e sinceridade. "Embora não tenha tido a chance de conhecê-lo melhor"

Clark se virou para encará-la, e sorriu gentilmente. Por mais difícil que fosse falar naquilo, ainda era reconfortante saber que algumas pessoas ainda se lembravam e se importavam.

Diana retribuiu o sorriso, e como que em respeito à memória do pai adotivo de Clark, ambos ficaram em silêncio por mais alguns instantes, até que ele finalmente perguntou:

"E você? Não sente saudades de casa?"

Mas ela sorriu, e por um breve momento, Clark teve o vislumbre de uma Diana sensível e quase emotiva, que, de certa forma, parecia estar completamente absorta numa espécie de momento reflexivo, no qual ela muito provavelmente pensava na Ilha Paraíso, nas suas amigas amazonas e na Rainha Hippolyta, sua mãe.

"Sinto" respondeu ela, simplesmente, sem encará-lo.

"Não pensa em voltar?"

"Pretendo. Em breve" disse ela, com o olhar perdido. "Acho que aprendi o bastante sobre esse mundo... pelo menos até agora. E logo não precisarei mais ficar aqui" completou.

E Clark ficou pensativo.

De fato, era como se Diana não estivesse sendo realmente sincera.

Era quase certo que ela queria desabafar alguma coisa, mas algo a compelia.

"Alguma coisa interessante que possa me contar sobre sua jornada?" perguntou, na tentativa de fazê-la se abrir com ele.

Diana sorriu.

"Os seres humanos são incríveis" disse.

Surpreso, Clark apenas sorriu, e concordou com a cabeça.

"Há tanto ainda a se aprender nesse mundo" explicou, evasivamente. "Vou ter muito o que dizer às amazonas de Themyscira quando voltar a casa!"

"Imagino que sim"

"Algumas coisas boas, e outras nem tanto" completou. "Mas as coisas não tão boas pretendo omitir" sorriu.

Clark retribuiu o sorriso. Era uma sensação estranha falar do mundo em que vivia com uma pessoa que, tal como ele, pertencia a uma outra civilização.

"E tem, uh, usado seus poderes?" perguntou ele, hesitante e curioso.

Diana se virou para fitá-lo, com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios.

"E você _não_?" ela devolveu a pergunta.

Ambos sorriram, até que Diana finalmente percebeu que aquilo ainda o incomodava.

"Pelo visto, você ainda tem problemas com isso" comentou.

Clark balançou a cabeça, e por mais que quisesse driblar a resposta, sabia que poucas eram as pessoas com as quais podia falar no assunto, razão pela qual, decidiu se deixar levar.

"É difícil" explicou, sem saber por onde começar. "Eu quero usa-los, tenho que fazer sem me expor, e ao mesmo tempo gostaria de ter uma vida normal, de ser um sujeito normal, e ter um relacionamento. Mas não posso compartilhar esse segredo"

"Eu sei o que quer dizer com isso" disse ela, solidária.

Clark a encarou, com curiosidade.

"Sabe?" indagou.

"Bom, na verdade, eu não achava que isso seria um problema porque nunca pensei que pudesse acontecer comigo" explicou ela. "Mas assim que eu vim pra cá, e demorou até que eu percebesse o que realmente era, acabei me apaixonando por alguém"

Houve um silêncio, e Clark a observava, cada vez mais curioso. E se surpreendeu ao descobrir que Diana não era tão inabalável quanto imaginava. Afinal, por debaixo de toda aquela força havia um coração tão capaz de amar e, talvez, até mesmo sofrer por amor, quanto ele. E talvez, o fato dela estar diferente realmente fosse aquilo. A princesa amazona estava amando.

"Como _você_ conseguiu lidar com a situação?" perguntou.

"E quem disse que eu consegui?" Diana sorriu, enigmática. "Eu simplesmente virei as costas e fui embora assim que descobri que estava me envolvendo demais" explicou.

"Sinto muito" disse ele.

Diana sorriu um sorriso amargo. Ainda não sabia muito bem lidar com aquilo.

Houve então um silêncio, e ela completou:

"O pior de tudo, é que somos muito parecidos, e até poderíamos lidar com a situação, se realmente quiséssemos"

Clark nada disse, e ficou pensativo, imaginando que ela devia ter seus motivos para não assumir um relacionamento tanto quanto ele, e assim mesmo, arriscou:

"Talvez devesse tentar"

Diana sorriu, gentilmente.

"Talvez" repetiu ela, fitando-o nos olhos.

_Continua... _


	7. Chapter 7

**SÉTIMA PARTE**

"Bom, então está combinado" dizia Lois ao telefone no apartamento do Talon, enquanto Chloe acabava de sair do banho e desfazia as malas. "Falamos depois"

Intrigada, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, Chloe perguntou:

"Com quem falava?"

"Não estava achando que eu ia sozinha na festa à fantasia, não é Chlo?"

"Uau. Espera um pouco--" disse Chloe, confusa, e que ainda tentava assimilar a idéia de que Lois aparentemente estava com ciúmes de Clark. "Você vai com quem?"

"Um amigo" respondeu ela, enigmática, e com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

"Um amigo que por acaso usa uma jaqueta vermelha às segundas, quartas e sextas, e azul nos outros dias da semana?" indagou Chloe, curiosa.

Lois sorriu.

"Chlo, se você ainda quiser passar o final de semana aqui, acho melhor parar com os comentários sobre eu e Clark, porque não existe nada no _farmboy _que realmente me atraia. E fim de assunto"

Chloe riu, enquanto se vestia.

"Qual a graça?" perguntou Lois, com as mãos na cintura.

"Nada. É que acho que você está se tornando exigente demais, Lo. Se alguém como Diana notou alguma coisa em Clark que realmente lhe chamou atenção, e isso parece estar te incomodando tanto, devia reconsiderar o fato de que ele causa algum efeito sobre você. Só isso"

Lois sorriu, e cruzou os braços.

"Algum efeito sobre mim?" repetiu. "Que gracinha isso que você acabou de dizer, Chlo. Você mesma que escreveu?"

Chloe apenas sorriu, tirando Lois ainda mais do sério.

"Bom, vindo de quem foi caidinha pelo Rich Cunningham durante todo o colegial, não é de surpreender que esteja mesmo querendo que eu veja em Clark algo que ele _realmente não é_, certo?"

Chloe enrugou a testa ao ouvir aquilo, e balançou a cabeça. De certa forma, fazia sentido.

"Tudo bem, Lo. Vou me reservar do direito de ficar calada de agora em diante" disse ela, segurando um sorriso, sem que Lois percebesse.

"Ótimo" disse Lois.

"Bom, ajudou o Clark a escolher alguma roupa para a festa?" indagou Chloe, que não parecia querer sair do assunto Clark Kent, só para irritar ainda mais a prima.

Lois enrugou a testa, inconformada com a forma como Chloe conduzia a conversa, mas dado o fato de que ela não fazia mais piadinhas envolvendo seu nome com o de Clark, tratou de responder da forma mais dura possível:

"Não creio que ele vá agora que vai ter que pajear sua nobreza"

"Uau" comentou Chloe, percebendo a hostilidade latente de Lois em relação a Diana.

"O quê?"

"Nada... é só que, bom, e se de repente ele aparecer por lá, com Diana?" sugeriu Chloe, sem olhar para Lois.

E antes que a prima lhe desse uma resposta atravessada, completou, desconversando o assunto ciúmes de Lois quanto a Diana:

"Espero que ele não apareça com aquela fantasia de Zorro novamente, porque o Clark, sinceramente, para vestuário não tem nem um pouco de imaginação!"

Lois nada disse, e apenas emitiu um riso de deboche. Sabia bem que a prima ainda iria pegar no seu pé o tempo que fosse preciso até que ela admitisse o que jamais pretendia admitir.

_Continua... _


	8. Chapter 8

**OITAVA PARTE**

"Lois, vamos nos atrasar!" gritou Chloe da cafeteria do Talon, vestida numa roupa preta de dançarina de cabaret dos anos 30.

"Antes de qualquer coisa, quero que fique bem claro que eu odeio esse tipo de evento, e que só estou indo porque _você_ me pediu!" gritou Lois, em resposta, do apartamento.

"Claro Lois!" exclamou Chloe, rindo.

"E não faz nem um pouco a minha cabeça essa coisa de me arrumar, então, caso eu tenha exagerado, prometa que vai dizer, e que não vai rir!" completou.

Chloe continuava rindo. Embora soubesse como a prima ia vestida à festa, ainda não a tinha visto pronta. Mas não imaginava que Lois falava sério sobre não querer estar atraente. Nas últimas vinte e quatro horas, sabia bem que a prima estava numa batalha desenfreada para conquistar uma pessoa em especial. E não mediria esforços para faze-lo.

"Vai vir ou não?" indagou Chloe.

"Estou indo!" respondeu Lois, do alto das escadas, colocando os brincos.

"Uau!" exclamou Chloe ao se virar para vê-la.

_Lois definitivamente não mediria esforços, _pensou.

Parada à frente de Chloe, com as mãos na cintura, Lois a advertiu:

"Cuidado com o que vai dizer, Roxie Hart"

"Algo me diz que você vai arrebentar corações!" disse Chloe, sincera.

"Está exagerado?" perguntou Lois.

"Nem um pouco!" respondeu a prima, olhando-a de cima a baixo.

"Muito bem" disse Lois, pegando as chaves do carro sobre o balcão. "É melhor irmos logo, antes que eu mude de idéia!"

"Espere! E o seu 'amigo'?" indagou Chloe, curiosa.

"Vamos encontrá-lo lá mesmo" respondeu Lois, indiferente.

"Hum" disse Chloe, pensativa, enquanto pegava sua bolsa e acompanhava a prima até a porta do Talon. "Não acha que devíamos passar no Rancho Kent para ver se Clark e Diana querem uma carona no caso de terem decidido ir à festa?"

"Chloe" interrompeu Lois, virando-se para vê-la, enquanto trancava a porta do Talon pelo lado de fora. "Eles já são bem grandinhos para irem por sua própria conta, não acha? Além do mais, eu liguei e a Sra Kent disse que eles vão sim à festa, e que vão com a caminhonete"

"Hum. Ligou é?" indagou Chloe, sorrindo.

Lois lhe lançou um olhar cheio de faíscas e lhe deu as costas, sem nada dizer.

Nisso, Chloe tentou disfarçar a vontade de rir. Lois estava impagável. Jamais imaginou um dia vê-la com ciúmes, quanto menos tentar desesperadamente esconder que estava com ciúmes.

"Tem razão" concordou Chloe. "Mas o Clark podia ter perguntado se não queríamos ir junto com eles então. Talvez não quisesse que atrapalhássemos--" provocou.

"Chloe!" interrompeu Lois, novamente, enquanto se aproximavam do carro. "Já entendi o seu joguinho. Mas esquece. Esse sujeito com quem vou me encontrar na festa tem todas as qualidades que o _farmboy_ _jamais_ vai ter!"

"Cite uma, então" desafiou Chloe, assumindo todos os riscos, certa de que Lois tentava desesperadamente se convencer de algo que estava bem à frente de seus olhos.

Lois rolou os olhos, indignada com a impertinência da prima, e enquanto entrava no carro, respondeu:

"Você vai ver!"

-----------------------------------------

Pouco depois, em Metropolis, Lois e Chloe chegavam à festa na cobertura de um dos mais altos arranha-céus da cidade e, após esbarrarem em vários desconhecidos, viram um sujeito moreno e alto, que usava um chapéu de _cowboy_ e estrela de xerife, segurando um copo de coquetel prostrado ao lado do bar. Ao ver Lois, ele sorriu.

Confusa, sem saber quem era, Chloe se virou para a prima, que também abriu um enorme sorriso.

"Steve!" exclamou Lois, aproximando-se dele.

Os dois se abraçaram e trocaram rápidos e desajeitados beijos nas faces.

Ele então a encarou de cima a baixo.

"Nossa, Lo! Você está tão--" disse ele, impressionado.

"Pedi para me dizer se estava exagerado" resmungou Lois para Chloe, sem tirar o sorriso dos lábios.

Chloe apenas sorriu, e tão logo Steve percebeu um clima tenso no ar, Lois os apresentou:

"Steve, quero que conheça minha prima, Chloe Sullivan. Chloe, esse é Steven Trevor, futuro membro do maior grupo de elite de pilotos da marinha!"

"Hum. Bom saber que nosso país está em boas mãos" exclamou Chloe. "E que mãos!" murmurou Chloe para Lois, enquanto os dois se cumprimentavam.

"Assim fico sem graça" disse ele, sorrindo, dando uma piscadinha para Lois, que também sorriu.

"Bela fantasia, xerife!" disse Chloe, olhando a estrela no peitoral de Steve.

"Ah, isso!" exclamou ele, olhando para o complemento da fantasia. "Nem um pouco original, não é mesmo? Mas sabe como é... Lois me avisou em cima da hora sobre a festa e, bem, uh, ou era a fantasia do Zorro ou a de _cowboy_, e como não sou chegado a capa--"

"Está ótimo!" exclamou Lois, rindo da tentativa dele em se justificar.

Parecia um bom sujeito, pensou Chloe, enquanto via Lois e Steve trocar olhares.

"Vocês se conhecem de onde?" perguntou, curiosa, e tentando quebrar o silêncio e a atenção da prima, que parecia realmente disposta a afogar seus ciúmes por um certo alguém que usava camisas de flanela naquele moreno alto e de olhar intenso de tirar o fôlego.

"De um evento militar em Washington que o General me obrigou a ir uns anos atrás sob pena de me fazer enfrentar Corte Marcial" explicou Lois, sorrindo para Steve. "Foram apresentados os novos caças da marinha-aeronáutica, e o Steve estava lá"

"E como gosto tanto desses eventos quanto a Lois, não foi nem um pouco difícil de nos encontrarmos" completou ele.

"Hum" disse Chloe, olhando alternativamente para Lois e Steve. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que aqueles dois não tinham nada a ver um com o outro. "O quê acham de explorarmos o terreno e nos divertirmos um pouco?" indagou, sugerindo se infiltrarem na festa.

"Ótima idéia!" disseram Lois e Steve, em uníssono.

_Continua..._


	9. Chapter 9

**NONA PARTE**

"E então, Chlo? Já encontrou quem procurava?" indagou Lois, enquanto ambas esperavam na varanda, Steve trazer as bebidas.

"Não" disse, olhando para todos os lados.

"Espero que ele não dê o bolo" comentou Lois, e antes que Chloe dissesse qualquer coisa, ela completou: "ou acabo com a raça dele"

Chloe sorriu, e Lois a encarou com o canto dos olhos e também sorriu.

"De quem mesmo você disse que é essa festa?" perguntou Lois.

"Um filhinho de papai da Met-U do qual esqueci o nome--" respondeu Chloe, ao avistar uma pessoa.

"O quê foi?" indagou Lois ao ver que Chloe agora olhava em direção ao bar. "É ele?" perguntou, apontando com a cabeça para um sujeito vestido numa fantasia de Robin Hood.

"Ele mesmo--" disse Chloe, séria, pegando o gravador do fundo da bolso.

Lois enrugou a testa, enquanto a seguia no meio da multidão até o bar.

"Espera um pouco... Você veio aqui para entrevistar esse cara?"

Chloe sorriu e se virou para Lois. "Fica fria, Lo. Eu sei o que estou fazendo"

"Tá. Não duvido disso... Mas podia ter me contado a verdade!"

"Oliver Queen!" exclamou Chloe, aproximando-se dele, que abriu um sorriso ao vê-las, lançando um olhar ainda mais interessado para Lois.

"Essa noite... Robin Hood" corrigiu ele, levantando o copo de coquetel antes de tomar o drinque.

Chloe sorriu, e Lois rolou os olhos, não achando a menor graça, embora o sujeito fosse de fato extremamente charmoso. E isso não havia como negar.

"Bom... Acho que nada o impede de ser Oliver Queen, o solteiro mais cobiçado de Star City por uns poucos minutos, não acha?" sugeriu Chloe, com um sorriso malicioso, e o gravador ligado escondido.

Lois sorriu. Aquela era Chloe, a repórter em ação.

Oliver enrugou a testa, desconfiado, depois lançou um olhar para Lois e sorriu.

"Bem, acho que só depende da sua amiga--" disse.

Lois arqueou ambas as sobrancelhas.

"Como?"

Oliver sorriu, e se aproximou dela, enquanto Chloe enrugou a testa, imaginando que sua entrevista tinha ido para o espaço.

"Como se chama?"

"Olha... Acho melhor você apontar sua flecha para outro lado, porque hoje, definitivamente, não é um bom dia para mim"

Oliver a cercou, apoiando a mão no balcão do bar, e perguntou, insinuante:

"E o que eu poderia fazer para melhorá-lo?"

Lois riu, e apontou com o dedo para Chloe.

"Você me paga" disse, sorrindo.

Oliver também sorriu e se virou para Chloe, que os observava, com os braços cruzados, simplesmente sem saber o que fazer. De repente, antes que Oliver se voltasse para Lois, ele avistou alguém na multidão, e ficou sério.

"Senhoritas... Devo dizer que foi um prazer conhece-las" e virando-se para Lois "E espero vê-la mais tarde" e olhando para ambas "Mas agora tenho que ir"

"Claro" disse Chloe, sorrindo em resposta, deixando Lois ainda mais indignada. "Roubar dos ricos para dar aos pobres" comentou.

Oliver apontou com o dedo, e sorriu. "Exatamente" concordou.

Chloe balançou a cabeça, e ele se virou mais uma vez para Lois. "Arrivederci, bella!"

E enquanto ele se afastava, Lois rolava os olhos, com os braços cruzados.

"Quem ele pensa que é?" indagou.

E Chloe o via se afastar para encontrar com ninguém mais ninguém menos do que Lex Luthor, que não usava fantasia alguma, e o encarava seriamente.

"Aquele é o Lex? Fantasiado de... Lex?" perguntou Lois, enrugando a testa, enquanto ela e a prima viam os dois entrarem numa sala que parecia ser um escritório, e fecharem a porta.

"Parece que me enganei--" comentou Chloe, com o olhar perdido, desligando o gravador.

"Muito bem, o quê foi isso, afinal de contas?" indagou Lois, irritada.

"Bom... Uma longa estória" disse Chloe.

Lois riu.

"Não diga!" exclamou. "E o que vamos fazer agora?"

Chloe deu de ombros. "Agora que já sei que Oliver Queen veio a Metropolis para tratar de negócios com Lex, as coisas ficam mais interessantes, e como Oliver sabe se safar de uma boa entrevista--"

"Considerando que ele nem fazia idéia que estava sendo entrevistado" corrigiu Lois.

"Detalhes, Lo" Chloe riu. "Bom, não é aqui e nem agora que vou descobrir o que esses dois andam tramando--"

"Hum. Como nunca ouvi falar nesse tal Oliver Queen?" indagou, confusa, olhando para trás, novamente para a porta por onde ele e Lex entraram.

Chloe deu de ombros. "Ele não parecia significante até uns meses atrás, quando esbanjava o dinheiro da família em festas e participava de competições de arco e flecha"

"Isso explica o tamanho do bíceps" comentou Lois, impessionada.

"Lois!" exclamou Chloe.

"O quê?" indagou ela, rindo.

De repente, alguém tocou no ombro de Chloe, que se virou para ver quem era, imaginando que talvez fosse Clark:

"Jimmy? O quê faz aqui?" perguntou, perplexa.

"Ops" disse Lois, que não conseguiu evitar um sorriso.

Chloe se virou para ver a prima e depois encarou Jimmy de cima a baixo. Ele usava uma camisa florida e um colar havaiano.

"Bom... pelo menos, não é _cowboy _ou Zorro" sussurrou Lois próximo à orelha da prima.

Chloe apenas olhou para o lado novamente para ver Lois. Imaginou que ela provavelmente tinha alguma coisa a ver com aquilo.

"Você me ligou, lembra?" indagou Jimmy. "E deixou recado com meu colega de quarto falando na festa. Achei que não gostasse dessas coisas--" apontou ele para festa.

Chloe forçou um sorriso.

"Claro" e se virou para ver Lois, que apenas a observava com o canto dos olhos e um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios.

"Adorei a fantasia!" disse ele, examinando-a de cima a baixo. "O quê é?" perguntou.

Chloe rolou os olhos e Lois sorriu.

"Roxie Hart" respondeu Lois.

Jimmy enrugou a testa.

"Chicago" explicou Chloe.

"Hum. Claro!" exclamou ele, balançando a cabeça. "Nunca assisti. Odeio musicais"

Chloe continuou sorrindo e se inclinou para o lado da prima, quando então sussurrou:

"Agora estamos quites, Lo"

Mas Lois nada disse, e continuou achando graça da situação.

"Amiga sua?" perguntou, virando-se para Lois.

"Minha prima" disse Chloe. "Lois Lane"

"Olá! Jimmy Olsen!" apresentou-se, estendendo-lhe a mão.

Lois sorriu, e retribuiu o gesto, ainda sob o olhar de censura da prima.

"Bonita fantasia... Deve estar fazendo o maior sucesso" comentou.

Lois apenas rolou os olhos, e continuou sorrindo.

"O quê acha de beber alguma coisa?" perguntou ele à Chloe.

"Ah, não, eu, er... estamos esperando um amigo e--"

"Vai lá, Chlo!" disse Lois.

"Lois!" exclamou a prima, indignada. "Bom, Jimmy... na verdade, eu estava pensando em ir embora, sabe. Não estou me sentindo muito bem"

"Chlo!" protestou Lois. "Você estava ótima instantes atrás!"

Jimmy enrugou a testa.

"Tudo bem, Chlo" disse ele. "Também não estou curtindo a festa. O quê acha de irmos a outro lugar? Tem uma lanchonete bem bacana aqui por perto"

"É que--"

"Boa idéia, Chlo! Vai se sentir bem melhor!" disse Lois, empurrando a prima, que se virou para vê-la, com surpresa, enquanto Jimmy a pegava pela mão e, sorridente, a puxava pelo meio da multidão na festa.

"Ei, onde o aprendiz de havaiano está levando sua prima?" perguntou Steve aproximando-se de Lois com dois copos de coquetel nas mãos, enquanto via Chloe se afastar.

"Não sei. Mas alguma coisa me diz que ela ainda gosta dele" respondeu Lois, que continuava a sorrir enquanto via a prima sumir no meio da festa.

Ela então se virou e o viu com os dois copos de bebida nas mãos, e pegou um. Steve sorriu e os dois brindaram antes de tomar o primeiro gole.

------------------------------------------

Clark chegava na festa acompanhado de Diana, e os dois olhavam ao redor à procura de Lois e Chloe.

"Como vamos encontrá-las no meio dessa multidão se não sabemos como estão fantasiadas?" perguntou Diana.

"Não faço a menor idéia" disse ele, enrugando a testa. "Devíamos ter combinado um lugar para nos encontrarmos"

"Tudo bem. Não estou mesmo com pressa. Aliás, sua mãe foi muito gentil me ajudando com a fantasia" comentou ela, sorrindo.

Clark se virou para vê-la, e também sorriu.

"É mesmo. Você está ótima" concordou.

Diana sorriu, em resposta.

"Você também não ficou nada mal, Kent, embora eu ache que azul e vermelho ainda são as melhores cores em você!" exclamou.

Clark balançou a cabeça, concordando, e continuou procurando por Lois e Chloe, quando Diana sugeriu:

"Ei, vamos nos separar. Depois nos encontramos perto das escadas"

Clark se virou para ver onde ficavam as escadas. Estavam próximas da varanda, e depois se virou para vê-la:

"Tem certeza?"

"Por Hera, Clark! É só uma festa! Eu sei me virar!" disse ela, sorrindo.

Clark também sorriu e os dois se separaram, cada um para um lado.

E quando Diana estava longe, e Clark já não tinha mais certeza se encontraria Lois e Chloe, ele decidiu usar sua super-audição para tentar localizá-las no meio de todas aquelas pessoas. Foi então que ele escutou a voz de Lois, não muito longe de onde ele estava.

"Então, não tem segredo algum--" dizia ela para um trio fantasiado de Mosqueteiros, enquanto sacudia o saleiro sobre as costas da mão.

Eles estavam no bar, em frente ao balcão repleto de copos vazios de tequila e pedaços de limão mordiscados.

Lois então passou a língua na mão onde havia aplicado o sal, sob o olhar atento e curioso dos mosqueteiros.

Rapidamente, ela levantou o copo com tequila e tomou toda a bebida de uma vez, para, após, dar uma mordida numa rodela de limão.

"Uau!" exclamaram eles, impressionados.

"E isso, rapazes... é tequila cruda!" explicou ela, após a exposição.

"Lois?"

Ela então se virou para ver quem era, surpreendendo-se ao se deparar com Clark. "Smallville?"

Tão chocado ao ver a performance de Lois com a tequila, ainda que estivesse de costas, Clark ficou ainda mais impressionado com sua caracterização para a festa. Encarou-a de cima a baixo sem conseguir esconder a surpresa, e prendeu a respiração por um tempo, quanto então, exaltou:

"Uau! Você está, você está--" e ele não conseguia terminar a frase.

Lois sorriu, enquanto, desconfiados, Os Três Mosqueteiros se afastavam.

"É geralmente essa a reação que uma _femme fatale_ como Gilda causa nas pessoas" explicou ela, sorrindo.

Clark suspirou, ainda com as sobrancelhas levantadas em sinal de surpresa, e sem conseguir deixar de tirar os olhos de Lois, que estava deslumbrante num longo preto com decote insinuante e cabelos ondulados e penteados para o lado.

"Que pena que demorou" disse ela, sorrindo. "Pois as luvas já eram!" explicou, mostrando os braços desnudos.

"Nunca pensei que você gostasse de filmes _noir_" disse ele, tentando disfarçar a surpresa ao encontrar Lois tão linda e radiante.

"E eu nunca pensei que um bigode faria tanta diferença! Jamais o teria reconhecido no meio da multidão--" devolveu ela, ao comentar da fantasia de Clark, enquanto enrugava a testa, e sorria com o canto dos lábios. "Que fantasia é essa? Esperava que viesse de Zorro!"

Clark riu, debochado.

"Nunca ouviu falar em _Mandrake, O Mágico_?" perguntou, ajeitando o bigode postiço.

Lois riu, enquanto observava a cartola e a capa.

"Não sabia que gostava de quadrinhos, Smallville... Ainda mais Lee Falk! Mas pelo que vejo, seu negócio é essa coisa de capa, não é mesmo?" indagou, examinando a fantasia dele.

"É... é bem bacana, não acha?" perguntou, mostrando-a. "Só essa coisa de bigode e chapéu que atrapalha um pouco" completou, tocando novamente com as pontas dos dedos no bigode postiço.

"Então por quê não se livra dele?" sugeriu ela.

"Hum. Não sei. Acho que iria estragar a fantasia" comentou ele.

"Sabe, ainda bem que você não veio como _Fantasma, O Espírito que anda_... ia ser estranho vê-lo num _collant_ lilás--" brincou ela.

Clark enrugou a testa. Não conseguia nem se imaginar usando aquelas roupas apertadas.

Os dois então riram novamente, e Lois perguntou, enquanto ainda olhavam para a fantasia um do outro:

"Vai fazer o quê agora, _Mandrake, O Mágico_? Vai me hipnotizar?"

Clark sorriu, desajeitado.

"Acho que se alguém nessa festa está hipnotizante esse alguém é você, Lois" comentou ele, com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios.

Lois sorriu, e o pegou pela mão.

"Para onde estamos indo?" perguntou ele, enquanto ela o levava para um lugar reservado, longe do tumulto da festa.

"Quero lhe mostrar uma coisa" disse ela, sorrindo.

"Lois, eu não acho que--" e antes que Clark pudesse concluir a frase, Lois o empurrou contra uma parede num corredor sem movimento e o beijou nos lábios.

Perplexo com a inesperada atitude, Clark pensou em desvencilhá-la gentilmente, mas ao sentir os lábios quentes e macios de Lois contra os seus, ainda que o gosto da tequila incomodasse, era como se, estranhamente, ele estivesse impotente diante de tal situação. Era Lois Lane! Ela estava embriagada, e o beijava! E ele estava gostando! Envolvido com o calor do corpo de Lois contra o seu, com o perfume e o gosto de seus lábios molhados e de sua pele, Clark a puxou para mais perto de si, abraçando-a pela cintura.

De repente, Lois parou de beijá-lo e ele abriu os olhos para vê-la, agora com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, encarando-o com perplexidade pela sua própria atitude.

"O quê foi que eu fiz?" indagou ela, afastando-se, e cobrindo os lábios com as mãos.

Clark não sabia o que dizer. Ainda estava desnorteado.

"Ah meu Deus" disse ela, não conseguindo encará-lo.

"Acho que... acho que andou bebendo além da conta, Lois" disse ele, não muito certo, tirando o bigode postiço agora pendurado no canto dos lábios.

"É... deve ser isso" concordou ela, tentando remediar.

Clark olhou para os lados, na tentativa desesperada de encontrar uma solução para o desconforto de ambos quanto à situação, e finalmente sugeriu:

"Vamos até a varanda. Vai ser bom para você tomar um pouco de ar"

"Claro" disse ela, precipitando-se à sua frente.

"Clark!" exclamou Diana ao vê-los. "Vejo que encontrou Lois!" disse, aproximando-se.

"Oi Diana" disse Lois, com um pequeno sorriso no canto dos lábios.

"Lois" respondeu Diana. "Você está linda!"

Lois sorriu, enquanto analisava a fantasia de Diana, que estava numa toga grega, com seus inseparáveis braceletes e alguns adornos nos ombros e pescoço, além de uma tiara dourada com uma pequena estrela vermelha no centro, que segurava os cabelos presos ao alto.

"Você também está ótima, Di!" devolveu. "Afrodite, imagino?" arriscou.

"Hum. Apenas uma homenagem" disse ela, concordando.

"Conveniente" disse Lois, olhando para ela e depois para Clark, que sorria para ambas.

"O quê houve com sua fantasia, Clark?" indagou Diana, referindo-se ao bigode postiço.

"Bem, hum, er... Não estava colando direito, e eu resolvi tirar" explicou ele.

"Lois!" exclamou Steve, trazendo mais um copo de coquetel para ela. "Por onde andou?"

Lois sorriu, e pegou o copo, quando Steve se virou para ver Clark e Diana.

"Diana?" indagou Steve, surpreso ao ver a amazona.

"Steve?" devolveu Diana, também surpresa, e com brilho nos olhos ao vê-lo.

Lois e Clark, confusos e perplexos, olhavam um para o outro, até que Lois perguntou:

"Vocês dois se conhecem?"

Mas Diana e Steve não desviavam os olhares.

"O quê faz aqui?" indagou Diana, sorrindo.

"O quê _você _faz aqui?" devolveu ele. "E por quê sumiu daquele jeito? Quero dizer, era nosso terceiro encontro, e estávamos indo tão bem, mas de repente, de uma hora para outra, você simplesmente desapareceu--"

Diana tentou desviar o olhar, mas como se o que sentisse fosse muito mais forte, ela apenas moveu os lábios, e depois disse:

"Eu não sei o quê houve"

"Quer dizer que vocês dois--?" Clark começou.

Lois os observava com atenção, quando então se virou para ver Clark, que estava tão confuso quanto ela. Foi então que Lois também viu Oliver e Lex do outro lado da festa, tomando uns drinques e conversando próximo ao bar.

"Sabem de uma coisa?" indagou ela, segurando Clark pela e puxando-o. "Acho que eu e o Smallville aqui vamos tomar um pouco de ar. Qualquer coisa, estamos na varanda" disse, enquanto Steve e Diana agiam como se nada mais acontecesse à sua volta.

"Lois, o quê houve?" protestou Clark, virando para trás. "Aquele é o Lex?" indagou ao vê-lo com um sujeito vestido de Robin Hood.

"Não. É alguém fantasiado de Lex" respondeu Lois, rolando os olhos.

_Continua... _

_**N/A**: Bom, como viram, além da Diana, inseri mais um personagem da DC. Oliver Queen não aparece tanto quanto eu gostaria, mas ele está ai, e de Robin Hood! Conseqüentemente, o Jimmy teve que mudar de roupa... Não quis arriscar mais quanto ao Ollie, pois ainda não vimos como ele vai ser explorado em SV. Aqui, a Lois não deu importância a ele, embora a recíproca não tenha sido verdadeira. _


	10. Chapter 10

_**N/A**: Não me odeiem, mas fiz uma coisa muito feia. Além de ter demorado tanto para terminar essa fic, eu fiz uns ajustes. Esses ajustes só são mais significativos da parte nove em diante. Então, sugiro uma releitura do capítulo anterior para entender o que acontece nesse capítulo final. Bom, também fiz outra modificação considerável. A festa não é mais numa fraternidade da Met-U, mas sim, numa cobertura de luxo em Metrópolis. Culpa da fantasia de Lois. Achei que era sofisticada demais para uma festinha de universitários. Sem ofensa. Espero que gostem... _

**DÉCIMA PARTE**

"Sinto muito sobre seu encontro" disse Lois, observando Clark, que olhava para dentro da festa através da janela semi-cerrada da varanda, e via Diana e Steve, que agora dançavam uma música lenta.

"Como?" perguntou ele, confuso, virando-se para ver Lois, que estava encostada na beirada da sacada, e compreendendo o significado do comentário, indagou: "Fala de Diana?"

Lois rolou os olhos. "E quem mais poderia ser, Smallville?"

Clark balançou a cabeça. "Ela é só uma amiga" explicou.

Lois então se virou para o outro lado da sacada, para ver a lua e o céu estrelado de Metrópolis, e Clark mordeu os lábios, lembrando do beijo de instantes antes. Era como se ainda sentisse os lábios de Lois contra os seus.

"Não gosta muito dela, não é mesmo?" perguntou, aproximando-se, na tentativa de falar de qualquer coisa que não fosse o que havia sucedido há pouco entre eles.

"Eu? Imagina!" protestou ela, sem encará-lo.

Clark enrugou a testa, não muito certo da sinceridade de Lois, sem, no entanto, conseguir pensar em outra coisa que não fosse o inesperado incidente na festa. "Como se sente?" perguntou.

"Melhor" respondeu ela, finalmente se virando para vê-lo, quase não acreditando no que havia feito, e como conseguia ainda encará-lo nos olhos ao mesmo tempo em que algo martelava sua mente: Por quê ele? Por quê Clark Kent?

"Acho que nossos acompanhantes estão bem melhores que nós" comentou ele, apontando para Steve e Diana.

Lois se virou para vê-los, e sorriu.

"Quem iria imaginar, huh? Nunca imaginei que Diana gostasse de caras com estilo Top Gun" comentou.

"E você, Lois?" perguntou Clark, curioso, fitando-a com firmeza, sem se dar conta do quanto aquilo poderia afetá-la dadas as circunstâncias.

Lois deu de ombros e sorriu.

"Como assim?" indagou, fazendo-se de desentendida.

Clark inclinou a cabeça e semi-cerrou os olhos. Não. Ela sabia exatamente do que ele falava.

"Olha... se está me olhando esquisito desse jeito por causa daquele beijo, pode esquecer, Smallville--" protestou ela, na defensiva.

"Lois"

"É tudo culpa dessa sua fantasia ridícula. Nunca imaginei que um dia eu também pudesse me sentir atraída por homens de capa"

"Lois"

"Foi uma deslize, eu estava bêbada, e nunca mais vai acontecer--"

"Lois!"

"O quê?"

"Esquece" disse ele, sorrindo. Por mais que ela tentasse desesperadamente fazer com que as coisas voltassem ao normal, elas jamais seriam as mesmas.

E Clark queria saber a verdade. O que, afinal, havia acontecido a Lois? E o que acontecia com ele, que não conseguia parar de pensar na idéia de tê-la novamente nos seus braços e beija-la apaixonadamente? Mas era Lois Lane. E, por mais que ela tivesse feito o que fez, nunca admitiria os motivos, quaisquer que fossem. E certamente, aquele não era o momento para ele tentar explorar aquele novo terreno.

Lois sorriu. "Parece uma boa idéia" concordou, balançando a cabeça.

"Definitivamente" disse ele.

"Claro que é. Somos completamente diferentes--"

"Como água e óleo" comparou Clark, sorrindo.

"Exatamente" concordou Lois, também sorrindo.

_Nunca daria certo_, pensou ela. E finalmente se dando conta do que lhe ocorrera, percebeu que, intimamente, já imaginava uma possibilidade entre ela e Clark. E isso a aterrorizava, na medida em que os efeitos do álcool começavam a passar.

Houve então um silêncio, enquanto ambos tentavam assimilar o que acabavam de fazer, e que era justamente tentar, desesperadamente, negar o que havia acontecido há pouco.

"Por quê não--?" indagaram os dois, em uníssono.

Lois e Clark então riram. As diferenças acabavam ali. Ambos estavam não apenas desnorteados com os últimos acontecimentos, ainda que sob os efeitos da tequila ingerida por Lois, como estavam embaraçados ainda que não soubessem os motivos para tanto, pois já haviam passado por várias outras situações embaraçosas juntos, e ainda assim, buscavam de todas as formas uma solução para aquela inesperada situação.

"Pode dizer" pediu Clark, educado.

"Não, deixa pra lá. Diga você primeiro" retrucou ela, sorrindo.

Clark a encarou com firmeza.

"Tem certeza?"

"Absoluta" respondeu ela.

"Bom, eu ia sugerir que, bem, uh, já que estamos aqui, com essas fantasias e tudo mais, devíamos ao menos aproveitar a festa. O quê acha?" perguntou ele, apontando para dentro.

Lois o encarou, desconfiada, e Clark estendeu-lhe a mão.

_O quê mais poderia acontecer? _pensou ela. Os efeitos da tequila já começavam a passar, e Lois tinha certeza de que cometeu o maior erro da sua vida ao beijar Clark. _Mas será mesmo?_ indagava ela, ainda confusa, encarando-o.

Ela então sorriu, e aceitou o convite.

Satisfeito, Clark a abraçou e os dois dançaram na sacada, sob a luz das estrelas, a música que tocava ao fundo na festa.

Com a cabeça acomodada no ombro de Clark, Lois sabia que as coisas seriam diferentes a partir de então. Já o eram. Ela só não tinha certeza disso ainda. Imaginava que não era tão ruim assim. Clark Kent. Um sujeito de boas maneiras. Um coração de ouro. Será que ela merecia tudo aquilo? E Lois o abraçou mais apertado. Claro que sim!

Clark devolveu o abraço apertado de Lois, e encostou o queixo contra seus cabelos macios e perfumados, enquanto sentia o calor do seu corpo. Suspirou. Como nunca percebeu o que estava bem diante de seus olhos? Tão diferentes. Tão iguais. E olhando para Diana e Steve, que também dançavam abraçados na festa, Clark finalmente teve a certeza de que tudo era possível.

**FIM**

_**N/A**: Espero que tenham gostado. Apesar da demora e dos ajustes. Pretendo escrever uma continuação, inclusive com o Ollie. Mas essa continuação vai ficar engavetada por uns tempos, pois vai depender da sexta temporada. Outra coisa. A minha intenção, desde o inicio era explorar a personagem Diana, que acabou ficando relegada a um segundo plano. Aliás, o titulo é em homenagem a ela. Mas tudo bem. "Guerreira Amazona", que é o significado em latim de Bellatrix, também pode, de certa forma, ser aplicado a Lois. Bom, de qualquer forma, Diana ainda vai voltar. Quero escrever mais estórias com ela, envolvendo mais ação. Continuo aceitando reviews, inclusive para eventuais seqüências. _


End file.
